Trust Falls
by Malley
Summary: After Lisbon tells Jane that he has trust issues, Jane is determined to prove to her that he does trust people.  How is he going to do it?  Surprise trust falls of course!  Rated T for language-about 3 words.
1. Lisbon

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters.** I just like to borrow them for a bit :)

**A/N:** My first story since the season two finale! Anyhoo, my sister and I were watching a show on tv and saw them doing some surprise trust falls. Recalling a scene in 1.17, with the Jisbon trust fall, we agreed that Jane would certainly be the one to do some surprise trust falls on the team. And so, this story came about! It's a rather fun story, as I enjoyed writing it. I hope everyone enjoys reading it. And now, let the hilarity ensue!

Trust Falls  
_Chapter 1- Lisbon_

Jane pulled his powder blue Citroen DS into the parking lot at the CBI. He smiled as he rolled down the window to show his ID to the security guard.

"Mornin' Mr. Jane." Tommy the security guard greeted him.

"Good morning Tommy." Jane replied back.

Tommy checked Jane's ID, as per protocol, and then waved him through.

"Have a good day, Mr. Jane."

Jane waved and wished Tommy a good day as well. He then continued forward into his favorite parking spot. Jane parked his Citroen and proceeded to get out. After he shut the car door and began to straighten out his suit jacket, Jane spied his favorite CBI agent ordering coffee from the coffee cart on the sidewalk of the parking lot.

Jane shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and then slowly walked over to where Lisbon was ordering her coffee. During their case, Lisbon had managed to point out (a couple of times) that he had major trust issues. Now, reflecting on what she said, Jane frowned. Her words held some truth, only a little bit though (but not that he would ever admit that, mind you). Still, he was learning to trust people again. He did trust the team; they were his new family after all.

Jane was determined to prove to her that he could trust people. His frown transformed into a smile and he sped up to greet Lisbon. He had an idea on how to do it.

"Morning Lisbon!" Jane said cheerily.

Lisbon looked up at him and smiled quickly before returning back to fixing her coffee.

"Hi Jane." she said.

"I was thinking about what you said the other day," he began.

"Oh?"

"And I'm going to prove to you that I can trust you and the team."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Like this!"

Jane folded his arms across his chest, turned his back toward Lisbon and then began to fall backward.

"TRUST FALL!" he shouted.

Lisbon, who had just finished preparing her coffee, had turned in time to see Jane falling in her direction. She quickly jumped back, trying to avoid Jane hitting the coffee cup in her hand and subsequently drenching himself or her in the steaming liquid.

After Jane hit the ground, he looked up at Lisbon and said:

"You were supposed to catch me, woman."

Lisbon, unable to hide her smile of amusement, replied:

"Whoops?"

Jane then began to stand up. In doing so, he pushed the coffee cart, which began to roll down the sidewalk. Agents dove left and right to avoid the runaway coffee-cart-of-death. One agent, apparently, was not so lucky.

"OWW!"

Jane and Lisbon looked over to identify the victim of the freak coffee cart accident was.

"Ooh, sorry Rigsby!" Jane called.

With a huge smile on her face, Lisbon said:

"Well done, Jane."

* * *

Reviews make me happy :)

Up next: Cho


	2. Cho

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters.**

Trust Falls  
_Chapter 2- Cho_

The elevator door opened and Jane stepped out on to the Serious Crimes Unit Floor. He immediately headed to his couch. As he sat down, he rubbed his shoulder, trying to rid himself of the soreness from his failed trust fall moments ago.

The SCU floor was mostly quiet; the team's bullpen being occupied by Jane and Cho, who was reading at his desk.

"Looks like you had a rough morning." Cho commented, eyes still glued to his book.

Jane, still massaging his shoulder, replied:

"Yeah. I got caught in the coffee cart incident in the parking lot."

"From where I was standing, you _caused_ the coffee cart incident."

"You saw that?"

"Yeah." Cho flipped the page in his book. "I was curious when I heard screaming in the parking lot."

"Oh." Jane said as he stretched out on his couch.

A few moments of silence passed. Cho then said:

"I'm probably going to regret asking this, but, how did you end up knocking the coffee cart over and hitting Rigsby with it?"

"I was trying to prove something to Lisbon and it didn't go exactly as planned."

"You failed miserably."

"I'm not sure if I'd agree it was that bad." Jane replied, pretending to be offended.

"I would."

Jane then asked:

"Does Rigsby know it was me?"

"Not as far as I know."

"Good. What he doesn't know can't hurt him."

The bothersome pain in his shoulder disappeared, so Jane decided it was time for round two in his mission to prove he could trust people again. He stood up and walked over toward Cho's desk. As before, he turned around, folded his arms across his chest and fell backward.

"TRUST FALL!" he called.

Without ever taking his eyes off of his book, Cho pushed himself back in his rolling chair, letting Jane fall to the ground yet again. After Jane hit the ground, Cho looked down at him and said:

"That wasn't very smart now, was it?"

Lisbon entered the bullpen and immediately saw Jane on the floor and Cho looking down at him.

"What did he do now?" she asked.

"I tried to do a trust fall and prove I could trust Cho, here," Jane sat up. "But he let me fall!"

"Nice job, Cho."

"Hey!" Jane whined.

"I've gotten to see Jane fall on his ass twice already and it's not even noon yet. Today is a good day." Lisbon laughed as she walked back to her office.

Jane tried to fight the smile that had formed on his lips in response to Lisbon's laughter. Maybe the pain from falling on his ass was worth it after all, even if it didn't solve his trust issues.

* * *

Gotta love the Cho 3

Up next: Rigsby


	3. Rigsby

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters.** Nope, still don't own it...

Trust Falls  
_Chapter 3- Rigsby_

After two failed trust falls this morning, Jane decided that he had certainly earned some tea. With a groan, he pushed himself off of his couch and then slowly made his way toward the kitchen. In the kitchen, Jane grabbed his favorite blue cup and saucer from the cabinet and then began to pour the water into the teapot. Rigsby entered the kitchen as Jane set the kettle on the stove to boil.

"Hello Rigsby. How are you doing after the coffee cart incident?" Jane asked.

Rigsby opened the refrigerator door and examined its contents.

"I'm alright. A few bumps and bruises, but I'll survive."

"Good, glad to hear it."

Highly curious, Jane decided to ask:

"Do you know who did it?"

"No, but I would love to know who that idiot was who knocked the coffee cart over." Rigsby stated as he rummaged through the food in the fridge.

The kettle began to whistle and Jane tended to his tea. Rigsby, meanwhile, continued to search for food. After performing his tea-making ritual, Jane placed his tea cup on the counter.

"Looking for anything particular, Rigsby?" Jane asked.

"Anything but vegetables. Grace has me eating things like carrots or snap peas for a snack." Rigsby explained. "I'm allergic to vegetables."

"Of course you are." Jane said as he sipped his tea.

"In that case, I believe there is a piece of cake hidden in the back. Agent Cooper is on vacation this week, so we can't let his cake go to waste."

Rigsby considered this and then decided that Jane was right. He eventually pulled out the cake that had been hidden in the corner of the refrigerator and was blockaded by healthy salad dishes. Rigsby smiled when he saw that the cake was perfectly untouched.

"Thanks Jane." he thanked Jane for his suggestion.

"No problem, Rigsby." Jane replied. "Oh, before you start eating, I need your help on something."

"Sure Jane." Rigsby said, even though his attention was focused on his cake.

Hoping that the third time was a charm, Jane stood up and walked over to Rigsby, who was standing at the counter, preparing his cake. Jane folded his arms and fell back toward Rigsby.

"TRUST FALL!"

Surprised to see Jane falling toward him, Rigsby tossed his plate in the air. Jane fell against Rigsby's legs. Now sitting on the floor after being stopped by Rigsby's legs, Jane looked up at Rigsby and said:

"I suppose that's an improvement."

"Improvement?"

"I didn't fall completely, so that's an improvement."

As Jane said that, the cake Rigsby had tossed in the air, plummeted back to earth and landed on Jane's head.

"My cake!" Rigsby cried.

"My hair!" Jane cried.

Strike three. Hopefully he'd have better luck with Van Pelt. He'd have to clean the cake off of himself first, though. Lisbon would have a field day if she saw him like this. So, off to the showers it was. And then, round four.

* * *

Up next: Van Pelt


	4. Van Pelt

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters.**

Trust Falls  
_Chapter 4- Van Pelt_

With three failed trust falls, all in the span of about an hour, Jane decided to wait until lunch to find Van Pelt and perform a surprise trust fall. Then again, maybe he should forego the last trust fall and come up with some other exercise. Something less painful (and more effective). It was like Lisbon had said to him before: "Maybe you should rethink this new technique of yours."

But then again, he only had one team member left. Surely (or at lease hopefully) Van Pelt would be the one to catch him. She was into all of that faith-golden rule-kindness-trustworthiness stuff, after all.

After a quick lunch with Lisbon, Jane went off in search of Van Pelt. As he stepped out of the elevator, he spied his next target sneaking into a conference room. When she shut the door behind her, Jane then headed over toward the conference room. He opened the door, turned around, crossed his arms across his chest and shouted:

"TRUST FALL!"

Unfortunately, Van Pelt had been otherwise "occupied" and failed to see Jane until he landed on the floor in front of her. From the floor, Jane looked up the bright red face of Van Pelt…and of Rigsby. Jane had walked in on the two, surprising them and causing them to jump apart, which in turn, led to Jane falling on the floor again.

"Jane, what are you doing?" Van Pelt exclaimed.

Rigsby helped Jane up and Jane brushed himself off.

"I was trying to prove something to Lisbon, but it didn't work out too well." Jane looked back and forth between Rigsby and Van Pelt. "Guess I'm interrupting something."

"Umm…yeah." Van Pelt and Rigsby agreed.

"Guess I'll be on my way then."

Jane turned toward the door.

"I know Lisbon said no making out in the office, but don't worry, I'm not going to say anything to her." Jane started to say. "As long as you don't mention anything about this morning."

Van Pelt smiled. She had witnessed the coffee cart incident. She was also dating the victim of said incident.

"It's a deal, Jane."

"Well then, enjoy your…lunch?"

Jane left the conference room and closed the door behind him. He placed a hand on his back.

"Oww…" he whined.

_That's enough trust for one day…_he thought to himself as he headed back to his couch.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope everyone has enjoyed it so far! Jisbon and Grigsby all in one story? Could it get any better? Yes it can because the story doesn't end here: two more chapters! I really like the next chapter personally. Reviews are greatly appreciated :)

Up next: Minelli


	5. Minelli

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters.** I just like to make Jane do funny things :)

Trust Falls  
_Chapter 5- Minelli_

The team was off to the coast for the weekend. Minelli had invited them to visit him at his summer cottage. After enduring a long and stressful car ride (the stressfulness courtesy of Jane), Lisbon, Cho, Elise, Rigsby, Van Pelt and Jane (who tagged along even though Minelli said his invitation was "mysteriously lost" in the mail).

When they arrived, Minelli stepped outside to greet them. He was dressed in a brightly colored Hawaiin shirt and khakis (if the team had thought it strange to see each other in casual clothes, then the sight of Minelli certainly took the gold). Minelli happily greeted everyone and then invited them inside to get settled into their rooms.

_Later that afternoon…_

Now that everyone had settled in and had a chance to unwind from the agonizing car ride, Minelli and the team headed out back to the beach. The three ladies decided to chill on the beach while Minelli took the guys on his boat.

After a few minutes of driving around the waters, Minelli anchored the boat to do some fishing and catching up with the guys. They discussed how much trouble Jane had gotten into recently and then began to talk about their most recent case. When this topic came up, Jane remembered how he was determined to prove to Lisbon that he could trust people, which had been sparked by Lisbon's "you've got trust issues" comment during that case. So, Jane walked over to Minelli and began his routine. He turned around, folded his arms across his chest and shouted:

"TRUST FALL!"

At that exact moment, Minelli had stepped out of the way to go and grab some bait for his fishing hook. Therefore, Jane tumbled over the side of the boat and hit the water.

Cho, Rigsby and Minelli looked over the side of the boat and down at Jane in the water.

"What the hell, Jane?" Minelli called.

"He did that all day yesterday." Cho explained. "Something about proving he can trust people or something like that to Lisbon."

"Not surprised." Minelli stated.

From the beach, Lisbon, Van Pelt and Elise watched the spectacle. They smiled as Jane fell over the side of the boat and into the water.

"Does Jane know how to swim?" Lisbon asked.

"Yeah, he does." Van Pelt replied.

Elise laughed and then Van Pelt understood what Lisbon meant.

"Lisbon!"

"What? Don't tell me you weren't thinking it too!"

Silence.

The three then watched as Jane was hauled back over the side of the boat by an arm and a leg by Rigsby and Cho. Lisbon laughed and shook her head. This was certainly going to be an entertaining weekend.

* * *

**A/N:** I had to put Minelli in here:) Jane is currently at five failed trust falls. Will he ever have a successful trust fall? Read the next chapter to find out (Jisbon-fluffiness abound!)

Up next: THE FINAL ATTEMPT


	6. The Final Attempt

**Disclaimer:** As in the first five chapters and in all of my other stories,** I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters.**

**A/N: **The final chapter! Before we begin, I just wanted to clarify Lisbon's joke in the previous chapter, in case anyone missed it. Because of Jane being SO annoying during the car ride to Minelli's cottage, Lisbon was a little (a lot) perturbed at him, so she asked if he could swim with the hope that he'd drown or something. Of course, she'd be completely heartbroken, but, like I said, she was mad at him at that moment :) And now, here is Jane's final attempt at a trust fall!

Trust Falls  
_Chapter 6- The Final Attempt_

After a restful weekend at Minelli's, everyone was in good spirits when they returned to the CBI that Monday. Since Jane technically didn't hurt his back during his trust fall with Minelli, he was willing to give the trust fall exercise one last try. For his final attempt, Jane decided to seek out his favorite person: Lisbon.

The object of his attention (or affection ^_^) was currently in her office, finishing up some paperwork. He had to wait for the right moment. There could be no distractions, or else he'd end up on the floor again. Until she completed her paperwork, Jane retired to his couch to wait.

A little while later, Lisbon had finished her paperwork and was now tidying up her office. Jane decided to seize this opportunity and visit Lisbon.

"Hi Lisbon!" Jane called.

Lisbon filed the manila folder in her filing cabinet and smiled at Jane.

"Hi Jane."

She closed the drawer of the filing cabinet as Jane turned around to do his final trust fall. He folded his arms across his chest and began to fall toward Lisbon.

"TRUST FALL!"

Lisbon had turned just in time to see Jane falling toward her. Jane collided with Lisbon and they both fell onto her couch. After a moment, Jane turned over so he was facing Lisbon.

"Yay! You caught me!"

Right at that second, Lisbon's office door opened and Cho walked in. He took one look at Jane and Lisbon on the couch together and said:

"Should I come back?"

Lisbon turned bright red at Cho's comment.

"No! Cho! It's not what it looks like!" she stammered.

Jane pushed himself off of the couch and then helped Lisbon up.

"Actually Cho, Lisbon and I were doing some exercises, but we're finished now." Jane said.

"Jane!" Lisbon squeaked with embarrassment as Jane ran out of her office to the safety of the kitchen (where there were witnesses in case she tried to kill him).

"Um…here's the case file." Cho stated.

He handed Lisbon the case file and then slowly walked back out to the bullpen. Rigsby noticed the confused look on Cho's face.

"What happened in there? I heard Lisbon scream at Jane again." Rigsby asked.

Cho sat down at his desk and looked between Van Pelt and Rigsby.

"I think Jane and Lisbon finally jumped each other." he said.

"What do you mean finally?" Lisbon, who had just stepped into the bullpen, exclaimed.

"Finally, meaning that you and I love each other, my dear." Jane said as he approached Lisbon.

Lisbon turned and punched Jane in the shoulder. She then decided to get a little revenge on Jane for the "position" he put her in.

"Hey Rigsby, Jane is the one who caused the coffee cart incident!"

Rigsby looked over at Jane with a very pissed off look on his face.

"You did it?"

Lisbon then walked back into her office with a satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Lisbon caught Jane...sort of... Hope everyone enjoyed the story. This was one of my favorite stories to write. I have two more stories planned out that are just waiting to be written (part of the Prank Master series and a fun team-jisbon-grigsby-chelise-fiction). Hopefully I'll start working on them soon...

Also, a special thank-you to: lucyyh and jisbon4ever who took the time to review every chapter. Thanks! I really appreciate it!

I get the same feeling when I receive a review that Lisbon gets when she sees Jane fall on the ground from a trust fall=happiness!


End file.
